


A Warm Winter

by yocatrina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, established daensa, post succession war, post war of the dead, viserion is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: Sansa and Daenerys share a heartwarming moment with their children in Winterfell's yard during winter.





	A Warm Winter

When Daenerys opens her eyes, there is no trace of Sansa, save for her particular scent. Daenerys inhales it for a few seconds, preparing to get out of bed. When she’s presentable, she looks for Sansa in the office and the great hall. She opts for the yard next and warmth envelops her even in this cold winter when she sees Sansa with Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal.She observes, trying not to bring any attention to herself. Sansa holds a ball the size of a shield. She explains that they have to pass the ball to each other and warns them to be careful not to burst it with their teeth or claws. The dragons listen intently until she throws the ball in the air, and Drogon leaps in the air to catch it first, the movement making her fall back in the snow. She bursts out laughing, and the sound makes Daenerys smile wide. Viserion helps Sansa get up before he joins his brothers in the game. Rhaegal and Drogon fight amicably over the ball. Viserion steals it from Drogon’s claws and drops it, allowing Rhaegal to catch it in his mouth. He then grabs it with his claws and gets closer to Sansa. He throws the ball at her and she catches it, her eyes full of love. She throws it to Viserion, who hits it with his tail. The ball hits the floor, and Sansa runs to get it. Drogon lands near her and shoves her playfully before she can get her hands on the ball. She laughs again when she hits the ground. With the ball in his mouth, Drogon flies again. This time, though, Rhaegal and Viserion are a bit rough with him, so Sansa yells, ‘‘Hey! Be nice to your brother!’’ They give her what Sansa is sure is a remorseful look and continue playing in a gentler manner. 

Daenerys joins Sansa and greets her with a sweet kiss. 

‘‘Having fun?’’ Daenerys asks with a warm smile.

‘‘Of course,’’ Sansa smiles back.

When they see their mother, the dragons land to greet her. While Daenerys talks to her children, Sansa makes a snow ball and throws it at Daenerys’s back. 

Daenerys turns around, surprised, but she smiles. 

‘‘They’re not the only ones who can have fun,’’ Sansa teases with a glint in her eyes.

‘‘Oh, I know,’’ Daenerys smirks. 

Amused, Sansa lovingly shakes her head at the innuendo. Daenerys gathers snow as fast as she can to make a snow ball, but when she’s ready to throw it, Sansa is no where to be seen. Then, behind Viserion, Sansa gets up and throws another snow ball at Daenerys. It hits her on the shoulder and they both laugh.

‘‘That’s not fair!’’ Daenerys exclaims. 

‘‘There are no rules in a snow ball fight!’’ Sansa yells, hiding behind Viserion.

‘‘Is that so?’’ Daenerys chuckles. She asks Drogon to surprise Sansa. It works wonderfully. Sansa jumps up, and Daenerys strikes her on the chest with a snow ball. Sansa’s mouth falls open. She laughs and runs to reach Daenerys, but Rhaegal moves his tail so that snow covers Sansa from head to toe. In retaliation, she throws a snow ball at him, too, and she can swear he is smiling. After the distraction, Daenerys is hidden. Sansa asks Drogon if Daenerys is hiding behind him in a whisper, and he nods. She smiles, getting ready for the ambush. She creeps soundlessly behind Daenerys. Daenerys hears the snow crack at the last second and turns to face Sansa as Sansa tackles her in the snow. Outbursts of laughter escape them as they lay in the snow. Sansa is on top of Daenerys and plants a rough kiss on her lips. Daenerys kisses her back hungrily. They part to breathe.

‘‘Now, what?’’ asks Daenerys.

‘‘Now, we make snow angels,’’ Sansa replies. 

‘‘Snow angels?’’ Daenerys’s eyebrow is raised.

Sansa laughs softly. She lays beside Daenerys and starts moving her arms and legs in the snow rapidly. After a few seconds, she moves so that Daenerys can see the result. 

‘‘See?’’ Sansa asks.

Sansa’s eyes are gleaming, her whole face is bright, and Daenerys can’t help but think _Gods, I love her_.

She imitates Sansa and makes her own snow angel. When she’s done, she shows the result to Sansa.

‘‘That is so unfair. I’ve been making snow angels my whole life, and yours is infinitely prettier than mine,’’ Sansa rolls her eyes affectionately. Daenerys chuckles. Sansa continues, ‘‘Thank the Gods I have other talents,’’ she winks. Daenerys chuckles again. Viserion chooses this moment to come closer. Sansa walks towards Viserion and hugs him. Rhaegal and Drogon get nearer, too, and Sansa hugs them as well. Daenerys does the same. Then, Sansa retrieves the ball she had earlier and throws it in the air. The dragons seize the opportunity to play and fly above with the ball. 

Daenerys looks at Sansa while Sansa looks at the dragons. She takes Sansa’s hand as she says, ‘‘You are a wonderful mother.’’ 

Sansa looks at her and smiles brightly. ‘‘So are you, my love.’’

Their kiss could light the darkest nights, their love could rebuild the world. Their love _will_ rebuild the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon who suggested i write a fluffy one shot with Sansa being a mother to the dragons!! it's short, but i hope you can all enjoy it! you can find me at modeans3.tumblr.com :)


End file.
